The present invention relates generally to the field of circuits, and more particularly to reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) features.
Reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) describes the robustness of mainframe computers. RAS features protect the data integrity of computers and help computers operate without failure and/or error states for longer periods of time. For example, RAS features such as parity bits, error-correcting codes (ECC), and Berger-codes may be implemented within a mainframe computer design block and may detect errors within the computer. However, RAS features take up physical space within the design block in addition to requiring resource and power for operation. Often, the efficiency of these RAS features is based on whether or not the RAS feature correctly identifies an error. Computer engineers continue to face difficulties evaluating the efficacy of such RAS features.